Play as a Dead Cop
Play as a Dead Cop is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 128th case of the game and the 36th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Winter Fields, district of Fario as the final case of the district. Plot After the team hear gunshots in now dark cell sector, and as the door suddenly opened Barb Bellamy quickly went outside and yelled Mia's and Aurora's name, but no one replied. In panic, Barb started to run around to find a switch, but after finding it, only only light bulb shined, revealing just a small area covered in light and blood. She sighed and prayed that neither of girls died as the player quickly searched the area and found another switch and as Barb got closer to the player she tripped over something that after the light turned on became a lifeless body of Gus McGuff. Even with Barb happiness to celebrate that now they can shut down LUMIA's puppet law enforcement agency, the player told her to focus on clues on what Barb rolled her eyes and joined them in hunt for clues. The team then discovered reasons to suspect their detective and player's partner Mia Diaz. After questioning her the team found reasons to add ranger of The Alternative James Lovato and a gothic photographer and The Alternative prisoner Aurora Maupin. Matilda, after the autopsy, informed the team that she discovered some sort of powder near the wounds as the victim was killed from a short range, and on the end concluded that the powder is actually a vitamin mixture, as well that the victim didn't take any of them, which left the conclusion that the mixture ended near wounds by the killer. Mid-investigating, finally relaxing in their own office the team was informed by Chief Loukas that Cecilia is seen ear the old automobile factory. Barb and the player then went to the location in hope that they will finally hunt Cecilia down. After searching the scene the team found where Cecilia is hiding before handcuffs on her. As well, they soon found reasons to suspect and GMO Scientist and ex-LEGION member Sidors Koks. The team approached Aurora shortly after finding that the victim and she were close. Aurora explained to them that the victim was in love with her for a long time but that she never felt the same way which made him to be filled with anger ever since and that probbly his hunt on her could've been connected to it. They also spoke with James when John analyzes snapshot photos of the victim and confessed that James paid him to spy on him. James told the team that he just wanted to make sure that the victim follow the law of The Alternative and that he don't violent privacy of the agents. Short time after, Abbi called the player and Barb, telling them that Mia escaped her custody cell. Hearing that the team jumped and helped Abbi to find Mia, which made the team to interrogate Mia once again. Mia told them shakily to let her go and that they need to do the same as something is after them, someone or something that doesn't want the killer to be arrested. The team also interrogated Cecilia when the found that she wanted to take down the victim. Cecilia told them that the victim became weaker and that he started developing a soft spot for prisoners which can't be tolerated in The Alternative. The team crossed the road with Sidors again when they found his and the victim's picture. Sidors explained that the victim was his childhood friend and that he tried to find asylum with him in order to hide from LEGION but that he just got him closer to the bigger evil known as LUMIA. After the team collected their last evidence the team approached to arrest Mia. Barb, shocked by the facts of the evidence asked her why she killed Gus on what Mia looked at them and said that she didn't killed him. The team, knowing the game of denying started to point the evidence as Mia slowly started to crack and eventually breaking down and confessing that she indeed hated him for eventually he and his organization did to her home place and to her friends. Continuing to explain she stated that she indeed had a plan of elimination in order to free a district and everyone false prosecuted by The Alternative, but that realizing that the plan will lead to a destruction long term end she rejected it. She then said that even if the murder is framed n her she will be ready to defend herself in the Fario court, on what Barb sighed and looked at the other side, telling her to go before it's too late. But it was already too as The Alternative agents with James entered the interrogation room and put handcuffs on Mia. The next day, despite the powerful battle in the court, Judge Gilmore didn't believed the story of the team and her as he ordered a temporary prison sentence until the room for a death penalty be ready. Right after a trial, Chief Loukas furiously said that the battle is far from over and that he won't let Mia to be falsely sentenced on what the team received a latter containing just "Game Over, you lost the battle. Giving up is the best option", signed with Gus' killer. The team then decided to back to the murder scene and find more clues that could free Mia. After searching the scene up and down they found a strange looking USB that the team sent to Arif. After some time, Arif came with the results of the USB, saying that the USB the player found contain all illegal documents and activities of Cecilia, enough for her to be arrested for real and that The Alternative can shut down for good. When Barb asked if there is anything that can help in Mia's case he looked down, saying that there is nothing, but that he found an interesting digital map that leads to the victim's office under the directory "super important" and that they could go and check that out and maybe find something. They decided to follow the lead Arif gave them and searched the victim's office where they found a safe with a strange device inside. After Arif analyzed the device he confirmed that the device inside the safe was a blackout device but that he also found two sets of fingerprints. James' and Mia's. The team decided to go and interrogate Mia because of the speciousness. She said that she found a device shortly before they all got arrested but that James took it from her, saying that she should not touch it. Then they went to James who started to sweat, but not revealing why he needed a device. On the way to exit he accidentally dropped a strange card that the team let Madison to examine closer. She said that the card is actually a filming device for dark places and that it recorded a murder. Madison showed them a recording on which was seen partly face of James, and his arm with a shotgun shooting the victim. They then went to arrest him on what James made a gesture of silence showing the team a message that he is sorry for framing their friend but that there was no other choice as Cecilia bugged him and in order to save his life he needed to frame someone else. s his motive he said that because he couldn't handle the pressure, screams and blood from innocent prosecuted people anymore and wanted to shut down The Alternative once and for all. He then wrote that he is very very sorry before typing a code 5690, a special code that will alarm FBI for all the illegal activities of the organization after which he let the team to arrest him, eventually being sentenced to life imprisonment. In the meantime, inside the station entered Mossad's agent Asal Hawaa who said that she has a little task for the player and that is the matter of state security. Asal said that she looked into the player's files and his past cases, finding their dark past from Europe but that she is here with different intentions and that they are is that she runs the secret investigation about LUMIA because of a personal reasons and found that LUMIA has a whole underground network outside the USA, and that they have strong connection to Spain and discovered that they work on illegal transfer of immigrants to Fario. The team told Asal that she and the player can go there and speak to mayor Kessel about the information. Mayor was intrigued to know more and how many illegal immigrants came to Fario. Asal and the player decided to ask Sidors about that as he was also an immigrant from Europe. Sidors hesitated on first but shortly after he explained that he came to Fario but a large underground network and that he landed in Immigrant's Square and that some people turned him to go towards the old rail that eventually got him to the old factory that the team went to search again. After searching it again they bumped into the pile of documents that was full of fake ID cards. When the team swap through them they found that Cecilia was also one who came to USA illegally. Cecilia then explained that her family left her in Germany because they thought that he is a failed experiment unlike Otto. She continued to grow in foster cause until she didn't team up with Lion, Panther and Tiger and helped LEGION couple of years back. She then said that the new LEGION leader, who is now the Great Dictator found her and that her that their friends in USA need someone like her for their master plan that is composed of three phases important for the master plan to start. On Asal's question how illegal immigrants can be good for LUMIA, she just told them that everything in this play has their spot. She then throw a gas grenade before the sound of a motorcycle is heard. When the smoke cleaned no one is sen on a horizon except a note "Expect us". Some hours later, after the Mia was freed and James arrested, Asal appeared with Dagger King, saying the good news that The Alternative Police Unit is now dissolved and that Winter Fields Sheriff Department is now again in charge, making chief Loukas to invite them on a private dinner as a gift for their help. However, the rest of the team was pretty concerned about the situation with immigrants that are using as LUMIA's tool for, they assumed, phase II. Couple of days, while finishing their last reports Fario News report a massive increasing of violence between immigrants in the Immigrant's Square. Chief Loukas approached in that time and told Mia and the player to go and check the streets of the district because the violence between communities can't be tolerated, especially with illegal immigrants lurking around, but pointed to look for any suspicious face because currently is a community lover's week. Summary 'Victim' * Gus McGuff (Shot inside The Alternative's prison basement) 'Murder Weapon' * Shotgun 'Killer' * Mia Diaz (Framed) * James Lovato (Actual killer) Suspects MDiazC30SFB.png|Mia Diaz AMaupinC36SFB.png|Aurora Maupin JLovatoC36SFB.png|James Lovato CKesselC36SFB.png|Cecilia Kessel SKoksC36SFB.png|Sidors Koks Quasi-Suspect(s) AHawaaQSFB.png|Asal Hawaa OKesselQSFB.png|Otto Kessel RLoukasQSFB.png|Roy Loukas Killer's Profile * The Killer visited China. * The Killer takes vitamins. * The Killer listens to Dayglo Satsuma. * The Killer wears a marking talisman. * The Killer belong to B group type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Justice Has Alternative 6 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Winter Fields